


Not My Memories

by Vegorott



Series: Darkstache One-Shots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff, M/M, more fluff than angst towards the end, the best combo ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: William's laugh is contagious. His eyes are bright and filled with life. The only problem with these thoughts is that Wilford is not William and Dark is not Damien.





	Not My Memories

William always had to most contagious laugh. One chuckle and the rest of the room would laugh with him. His smile is always big, showing his teeth without a second thought and almost impossible to not smile with him. William is always making jokes. He loves to make others feel better and would go out of his way to make sure that everyone was happy. He is a caring person. He is kind. 

His voice is deep and soothing. His words are soft and kind. He is never afraid of physical contact and is just, in general, a great guy. 

He is also very creative and wiser than what he believes. He is always coming up with unique ideas to solve problems. He is also skilling in many traits. He is the only one that could use any gun that you handed him. One little look over and William would know exactly what to do. There is a running joke that since William knew how to handle a gun so well, he most likely knew how to handle other things just as good. 

William has a habit of forgetting that he is attractive. He is a well-built man with a sharp sculpted face. His eyes are a dark chocolate that could melt anyone if he wanted. His lips are full and even with the thick mustache above it, there is no denying that he is definitely a great kisser. 

The rest of his body is also a sight to behold. His chest is firm, stomach flat with little bumps of his abdominals, legs that would make a professional cry with jealousy and his rear is something that couldn’t be described. 

_ William… _

“Hey, hello.” 

_ William… _

“Earth to Darky!”

Dark snapped out of his thoughts and found that he was sitting at the Iplier meeting table. The egos were all looking at him, some with concern and others with curiosity. 

“You were out of it!” Wilford laughed, lightly slapping the table. 

“Apologies.” Dark murmured, sniffing as he adjusted himself to be sitting upright after realizing that he had been slouching. 

“What were you thinking about?” Wilford asked, leaning his hand against a fist with the elbow resting on the table. 

“Nothing,” Dark answered with a straight face while his brain screamed at him. “I say that we should conclude the meeting for the day.” 

“Time to party!” Bing yelled and stood, but Google’s hand on his arm yanked him back down. 

“We haven’t finished discussing everything,” Google stated.

“We’ll take care of that tomorrow. I’m calling this meeting over.” Dark said and stood. 

“What’s eating at ya? You never end a meeting early.” Wilford asked.

“Nothing, just enjoy the extra free time.” Dark avoided looking at the other man. 

“Come on, chum. You can tell me.” Wilford stood as well. 

“No. I can’t.” Dark sighed. 

“Bully! You can tell me anything!” Wilford huffed.

“Not now, William!” Dark stiffened when that name came out of his mouth. 

“William?” Wilford scrunched his eyebrows in confusion while the other Ipliers quickly scrambled out of the room. 

“It was just tongue slip.” Dark stared at the wooden table. “It was nothing.” 

“You’re acting like it’s a lot more than just a tongue slip.” Wilford cocked his head. 

“It’s nothing!” Dark snapped and started to leave.

What were those thoughts? Those could not have been his. He did not think of Wilford like that.  _ Wilford is not William.  _

“Dark!” Wilford suddenly appeared in front of Dark. “Don’t you run away from me, young man,” Wilford added in a teasing tone, using the smile that could melt ice. Dark said nothing and tried to push past the pink madman “Is what you were thinking about really messing with you this badly?”

“They weren’t my thoughts,” Dark said. “They couldn’t be.” He added in a soft voice Wilford couldn’t hear.

“Then whose?” 

“Damien.” Dark and Wilford were both silent for what felt like ages. Wilford put his hands on Dark’s shoulders and rubbed them. 

“Why does that name sound so familiar?” Wilford asked. “Why does it cause a weird feeling in my gut?” Dark took a step back, Wilford’s hands slipped off of him. 

“It’s nothing. Just forget about it and move on.” Dark spoke in a steady voice. 

“I can’t. Something about this feeling reminds me of something or someone.” Wilford started to move towards Dark and the demon moved back. “Of you.” The back of Dark’s knees met his chair and he fell back into it. “It’s…” Wilford trapped Dark in his seat by putting his hands on the armrests. “Sweet?” 

“Wil…”

“What were you thinking about? What was Damien thinking about?” 

“No-”

“If you say nothing, I will thump you,” Wilford warned, a small smile on his lips. 

_ His lips. _

“Memories of you,” Dark said before he could stop himself. 

“What about me?” Wilford asked.

“About how your laugh is contagious. How your eyes are filled with life and joy.” Dark couldn’t stop. He wouldn’t shut up. “How your lips…” Dark found himself staring at what he was speaking about. What was happening to him? What was making him suddenly spill his guts out? 

“How they?” Wilford tried to pry for more, but Dark was gone. Wilford smirked before taking his hands off of the armrests and put them to Dark’s face, leaning forward to press his lips against the demon’s. Dark blinked a few times after they parted, a cloud still fogging up his mind. 

“Did you hypnotize me?” Dark asked as Wilford crawled into his lap. 

“I could never do that to my little demon.” Wilford chuckled. “Literally, I can’t. I’ve tried before and it just gave you a headache.” 

“Then what’s this feeling in my chest and head?” Dark let out a soft breath as Wilford rubbed his hands against his chest. 

“I think you just like me, Dark-lord.” Wiford winked and it made Dark chuckle lightly at the nickname. 

“I don’t have those kinds of emotions.” Dark weakly protested. Wilford’s hands were now massaging his neck. His thumbs were moving his circles right under his ears. 

“Then stop me,” Wilford whispered before giving Dark another kiss. Dark didn’t fight back. He didn’t want to fight back. “Those memories sound plain and boring,” Wilford said, moving his hands so he could place Dark’s on his hips. “Let’s make new ones. More exciting ones.” Wilford had a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Wilford was right. Wilford was not William and Dark was not Damien. Those memories mean nothing. They are part of a past that no longer exists. They weren’t even his memories, they were someone else’s

“Then let’s get started, shall we?” Dark chuckled. 

“I like the way you think, Darky-boy.” Wilford grabbed Dark by the tie and pulled him up so their lips could meet again. 

“I think I left my-holy shit! Google! You owe me ten bucks!” Bing yelled as he ran in and out of the meeting room. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Dark growled. 

“Later, we have a meeting to finish up,” Wilford said as he started to remove Dark’s tie. “And I don’t plan on letting you end it early this time.” 

“Should I cancel my next appointment, then?” 

“Cancel all of them.”  


End file.
